Love or Hate?
by Bloody Tormenter
Summary: Songfic on I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace Angel and Buffy


Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it.  
  
Angel peered through the darken alleyway toward the street. He stared at the club across the street; silence consumed him for a few seconds, until.she appeared. He held still, body uptight and frozen, unable to speak. She looked up and glanced at him, blushing a little then set out down the street. Angel hesitated at first then ran across the street to where Buffy was standing.  
  
" Hello, um..Buffy, what are you doing in LA."  
  
" Well.I.you see.it's difficult"  
  
Angel stared at Buffy and was about to ask what was going on when Spike appeared from behind.  
  
"Hello Angel, didn't no you'd be around tonight.What are you doing around her anyway...Isn't past your bed time."  
  
Angel made and fist with his left hand and gave a slight grin, "I was just in the neighborhood.Speaking of which what are you two doing here."  
  
Buffy spoke before Spike could say anything " Were here on..err..*she thought for a second* OFFICIAL BUISNESS!"  
  
Angel looked at her then back at Spike then thought, *That had to be the lamest excuse in the world!*  
  
Spike put his arm around Buffy, "Actually were seeing each other now, we thought we take a run over here and see what this joint was like, were on our way to our hotel now." Spike grinned as he said this, and look straight into Angel's eyes.  
  
Angel grinned, "Then I won't get in your way of your fuc- I mean *he made hand jesters* "quality" time.." he broke off and turned away, Buffy tried to chase after him but Angel turned before she even broke free from spike, "Oh and Buffy, I'm just so happy that everything we had meant nothing, because you're a fucking bitchy hore!" He staggered back into the darkness as Buffy held on to Spike.  
  
Angel walked alone in the darkness, *I can believe I had feelings for that stupid bitch! She such a slut, were gone for a couple months and she goes and sleeps with him! How could she, the great slayer is now nothing more than a damn slut! CALL 1-800-SLAYER..She'll kill the bad guys, then give you head! He stopped what am I doing, bashing Buffy?.I hate her..but..do I love her too?*  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Angel sat in his office, still pondering his question."Did he love Buffy, even if he told himself he hated her?" Angel shock his head * No that's impossible, I can't have feelings for especially now, after all that time. We went our separate ways and she even went low enough to sleep with Spike! She nothing! But then WHY AM I STILL THINKING OF HER?!? * "Ahhh!!!" He screamed!! " Damn it! My head hurts!" A few moments later Buffy walked in, without Spike in arm.  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it..  
  
Buffy walked toward Angel, "I guess I should have told you."  
  
"That would have been nice.."  
  
"I'm sorry it's just Spike was there for me, when you couldn't, I really care for him Angel, I don't know what you want me to say.."  
  
"Well why don't you start off by saying I'm a dirty slut Angel, I sleep with other people when I'm depressed Angel, I'm a hoe Angel, I used you Angel, because if you say that at least it sounds better than I'm sorry!.."  
  
"Angel, I'm sorr-.."  
  
"Well sorry isn't good enough, Actually don't even say your sorry! I don't believe in sorry"  
  
Buffy looked up with tears in her eyes, "But Angel, haven't you missed me?"  
  
"No.."  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Buffy cried, Angel just looked at her, *If I don't miss her then why am I having these doubts..*  
  
Buffy ran out of his office, tears in eyes, Angel sat back in his chair. * Damn I'm so confused! When I see Buffy I can't help but bash her because I hate her, but then when I'm alone then I sit and think of why I still love her. It's so confusing, *Angel looked up at the clock*..this isn't helping me! I need to get out and do something, get her off my mind! *  
  
Only when I stop to think About you, I know  
  
Only when you stop to think about me, do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me  
  
I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you.  
  
Angel walked down the street, tears were springing top his eyes. He was in deep though until he heard..  
  
"Angel.."  
  
He recognized the voice and turned around, a teary Buffy stood in front of him.  
  
"Buffy, I'm.."  
  
She was still weeping when she ran into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't know I was just so confused.."  
  
"Angel, my love, do you.Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes Buffy, I love you!"  
  
Buffy snickered as he looked down at her  
  
"What's so funny Buffy?"  
  
She whipped her eyes, and laughed. Angel looked at Buffy curiously as she walked toward the side of a building laughing. All of a sudden Spike appear almost as hysterical as Buffy.  
  
"I love you Buffy!" Spike mocked as he stepped forward toward Angel, "You should have heard yourself man, you sounded like a whip! Our great defender is so soft toward our little slayer!"  
  
*Angel's face grew red as he mad fists with his hands* "You bastards! You betrayed me you damn bitch!"  
  
Buffy just laughed and walked off as Spike followed. Angel's eyes grew thin as he took out a stake and through it through Spike's heart! Spike vanished as Buffy turned toward Angel, Angel looked at her with deep eyes. Buffy shreeked and took off running as Angel eyes grew darker. He closed his eyes and consumed his mind in hatred. "I hate you Buffy Summers, you must die!" He opened his mind once more not as Angel, but as Angelus. "You will pay!" 


End file.
